Blood Angels
by creativemind111
Summary: K, this is my version of Twilight, it starts out like Stephanie Meyers w lots of grammar errors, its ma first, forgive me but I promise you its different! I added two of my own characters, so you, the reader could be in the story! Pleez comment! Thanx.
1. the Move

I unfortunately, do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!

Or could I be Stephanie Meyer???? But read on anyways!!!

* * *

Moving wasn't so hard. 

Or at least to me it wasn't, my mother was practically bawling, clutching me and at the same time trying to convince me to not go. She didn't realize that I was only moving to Dad's for her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she said sniffling, "You don't have to go to Charley's, I mean, I can always alternate between you and Phil!!" Ah, Bill her fiancé, well actually not anymore, more like _husband _now.

"No mom, I want to go," I lied for the millionth time. I was always a bad liar. But since I said this so many times, it started to even convince me. Fortunately I managed to wriggle away from her grasp and get on the plane. Good-bye Phoenix, Valley of the Sun and say hello to Forks, Washington--the rainiest city on Earth.

* * *

"Bella you look so grown up!" Charley said, I noticed awkwardly, i arrived serveral hours later I landed, remind me to thank the person who invented barf bags. It was raining out side the terminal, I sighed, I was here for only two minutes and found out that Forks was going to take a while to get used to. As I finished this thought, we got into Charley's cruiser and started on Highway 101 to Charley's. All I could see here was trees, and lots of hills, completely opposite to Phoe-- 

"I've go a surprise for you!" Charley said interrupting my thoughts. He looked really excited, I tried to return the favor, unsuccessfully.

"Really Ch-- I mean, dad," I looked at him warily but still tried to sound enthusiastic, "I love surprises!"

"I got you a truck!" he continued excitedly, "It's used, but really sturdy, I bought it off of my friend Billy Black, remember him?"

Hmm, that name really sounded really familiar, but I was really tired, so I couldn't think right, "That's great, what kind is it?"

"Well it's a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck, its a little slow, but it seems like a good car for you," he said frowning, obviously confused because I didn't have the same look of excitement he did, "You'll see it when we get home..."

Hm, the word home sounded so weird, because I immediately thought of Phoenix, but then all the sudden remembered that I was here, in this cloudy...haven.

We rode in silence for about 15 minutes, because none of us had anything to say to each other. Soon, the forest started to thin out, and I started seeing some buildings, it was a small town, I concluded, no tall buildings like in Phoenix, just petite, brick buildings, some painted, there were a lot of mountains here, none of that modern skyscrapers and flat planes like in Phoenix.

_"You're no longer Kansas any more Dorthy..." _I thought.

I sighed and rested my head against the window plane and closed my eyes, yes indeed, this is going to take a while to get used to.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short! 


	2. the New Kid

Okay, so I know it's a little late but her goes:

some of my dialogue was inspired by one of the fanfiction authors named "Alphie"

Thanx!

* * *

"Everyone, this is a transfer student," a stout Spanish teacher announced, "From Phoenix, Arizona, her name is Isabella Swan," I sighed to myself, did all the teachers have to call me by my full name, "and I hope you make her feel welcome here, why don't you give the class an...er...introduction to yourself, tell them about you..." This awarded her another sigh from me, I had said this speech 3 times in the first 3 periods, all the teachers, didn't seem to know what to say to new students, I guess this town wasn't used to new students.

I took a deep breath and began my speech...

----------------------------

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" I look up and I see a dark haired boy sitting next to me with, well, acne problems, sort of a chess club look.I had just finished my speech and sat down to do my work. I was going to scream "Did you even try to listen to my speech!?!" But hey, that's just me...

I sighed, "Bella," that gets half of the classes attention, now there was now where to look to avoid curious eyes.

"Right," he grinned at me, "Bella, my name's Eric, so what's your next class?"

"Um, Biology II with Economy." he look a little disappointed, so I changed the subject, "S-o-o what's the answer to the third question?"

----------------------------

When lunch arrived, a girl with dark brunette curly hair, whose name I had forgotten, but somehow remembered her from Trig and Spanish walk me to a table with her friends, "Girls! This is Bella, from my Trig and Spanish class!"

"Hi Bella!" a chorus that filled the whole cafeteria.

We sat down and she and her friends started chatting away while I look around the cafeteria, I recognized a few faces but still no names, well except Eric (he was waving from across the cafeteria), from my English, Spanish, Trig and Government class. I couldn't wait until PE and Biology, more names, _wonderful_. I was looking around and then...

I saw them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I soooo sorry it was short, I tend to write short chapters (as you've noticed already)


	3. the Cullens and the Hales

They were all sitting at the farthest table away from where I sat. They weren't gawking or glaring at me like most of the students. But they weren't looking at each other either. Or at other students, or at anything apparently. One of the girls rose with her tray, unopened soda, untouched food and walked-- no danced to the trash can to dispose of her food. All_ I _could do is walk and somehow, without a warning stumble or trip over my feet and land in a face plant.

But none of those features, as strange as they were, were why I was actually looking at them.

There were 3 boys and 4 girls. The first of the three boys looked like he was a heavyweight lifter, big muscles, not like the kind you see with steroids but still big. He had dark, curly hair. The second, was tall, leaner but still muscular (though not as much as the first), he looked liked one of those models that modeled Calvin Klein Underwear, enough said. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair, he looked more boyish than the other to, that looked like they could be college students or even the professors.

The girls were completely different, the first was statuesque like, blond hair, that gently waved to the middle of her back. She looked like she could be one of those models on the cover of Sports Illustrated, with a look that would destroy any girl's self esteem by just being in the same room. The shorter girl that had a walk that looked like it belonged on a runway, had deep black , croppes short and pointed in different directions. She was pixielike, thin in the extreme and had small features...

Each had different styles, yet all were exactly alike. All pale, had dark eyes, dark like the gemstone onyx, despite there different hair color. Underneath those eyes were purplish, bruisedlike shadows. But it didn't matter because their features made up for it. Eac hwere so inhumainly beautiful. like they were carved by skilled artisans, like they belonged to angels. Or were arbrushed...

I finally remembered the girl's name who was in my Trig and Spanish class, "Jessica, who are they?"

She turned and looked, though I'm pretty sure she knew who, and giggled, "Oh, they are the Cullens and the Hales," as if it were obvious and she was talking, the smaller one, the more boyish face snapped and looked at her and then automatically looked somewhere else, as if she had called his name, but didn't want to answer,an involuntary response. Jessica giggled again, this time in embarrassment.

"The one that just looked at us is Edward Cullen, his brother and sister are Emmett and Alice Cullen. The two Hales are Rosalie and Jasper. Cullens have one other sister and the Hales have one other brother, they're studying abroad in England, they'll be back soon."

"The Cullens don't look related," I tried to picture what the one studying abroad looked like.

"Oh they're not, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are both very young, they're all adopted, and the Hales are brother and sister even the one studying abroad, they're twins and the one in England is a year younger than they're, Mrs. Cullen is like they're aunt or something."

"They must be very kind to take them all in like that," I said, wow, nine people to support.

Jessica was silent for a moment, "I guess," she eventually said reluctantly, I got the feeling that she didn't like the two adoptive parents much, "Mrs. Cullen can't have any babies," as if that lessened their kindness.

"Did they always lived here?" although I think I would noticed if they did.

"No, they just moved here from Alaska two years ago," I then felt a surge of pity and relief, pity because they were new comers and outsiders, relief because I wasn't the only ones.

"They're all very good looking," she then laughed at me as if I had just noticed it.

"Yes! But they're all together though, like Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, even the two studying abroad are together!" she then sniffed as if she remembered something," Edward is alone but he dosen't date, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him," I got the hint that she had asked him once and got rejected. I looked at him again, just realizing the fact that I had looked away and I noticed something peculiar, it appeared as if he were smiling.

Then the bell rang, the five of them rose, I noticed gracefully and walked out of the cafeteria and went their separate ways once outside the swinging doors.

I sighed and got up, it didn't matter if they were new, they made up for it with their inhumain attractivness, but I was competitively hideous, pale (you would think I was emo) with my reddish brown hair and light brown eyes.

I sighed, being the new kid is going to take a while to get used to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!! This chapter was longer than most! I'm so proud, tears of joy

Okay for the new other siblings I need suggestions!!! I only created them so** you **could be in the story so please suggestions for names and what they should look like please!!!

thanx.


	4. Confusion

I'm sooo sorry it took so long. I had very little ideas so it took a while to write. Enjoy.

* * *

Edward's POV 

Freesia.

A flower to most, but to me, a 98 year old vampire it meant...torture.

Sitting in Biology _and_ having the very thing that will damn me to hell (even though I'm already going ) right next to me is indeed what I call torture. My siblings and I didn't care about the new student much, even though half of the guys were thinking quite disturbing thoughts about her. She was petite, pale, almost paler than us vampires and had shoulder length hair, of light brown.

But it was her smell that got me cringing and tightening. It wasn't that she smelt bad, oh no! It was the fact that she smelt too good. Like the devil himself was mocking me and my self-control. Staying for 45 minutes without exposing my family and myself was a challenge itself. I could feel her looking at me with question at me, why I was leaning away from her as far as possible.

You didn't need to be Jasper to tell that she was hurt.

Then I heard the sound that gave me major relief, the bell ringing. I was out there faster than you could saw 'Emmett wears pink boxers'

Before anyone could exit the class rooms I just ran to the hospital where Carlisle worked at.

"Edward?" Carlisle came out of his office, "You should be at school, what will people think?"

"Carlisle, I need to borrow your car," we spoke in hushed in hushed tones.

"May I ask why?"

"I just need to visit Tanya for a little..."

He probably saw the desperation in my eyes, because he gave in.

"The keys are in the top drawer in my desk in the office," he said sighing, "Do what you need to do and then come back soon, Esme is sure to be upset."

I nodded and walked out of the automatic doors, I'll be back--

Sometime.

* * *

Bella's POV 

I was shocked.

'What did I do?' I kept asking myself that. He just ran out, did I smell bad or something? I sniffed my hair, the only thing I could smell, was my favorite shampoo, strawberry.

"Are you Isabella Swan?", someone said interupting my thoughts, again.

I looked up and saw a cute, baby-faced boy with pale blond hair, gelled neatly in ordely spikes. Not this again.

"Bella," I sighed, getting a little annoyed with the mix up with names.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton," he obviously didn't notice, "So what's your next class?" he said smiling at me, apparently, he didn't think I smelled bad.

"Umm, gym."

His smile widened, "Me too, I'll walk you there."

"Okay."

A few doors down from my class room, Mike asked, "So, uh, did you poke Cullen with a pencil or what?"

I bit my lip, apparently I wasn't the only to notice, "I don't know, I guess he didn't like me," I said shrugging, hopping he would drop it.

"Hmm," he frowned, "If I was lucky enough to sit next to you I would have to talk to you..."

We walked to gym, and I found out that Mike was very easy to talk to, although I did notice a glaring Erick as we walked by him.

The day continued, I found out that P.E. was required for four years here, instead of two. Joy. Forks was literally my hell on Earth! But all in all it was the same, besides see five inhumanly humans during luch or the lab partner incident-- which I couldn't stop thinking about.

I hope this wasn't what I was going to have to go through everyday.

* * *

No comment's, no updates!!!!!!!!!!!! Still debating on what they should look like, do you think their names should be: Sophia and Derek?????

Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Snow

a/n: I still don't own Twilight, the characters, or the dialogue...keep that in mind, because I won't be mentioning that in every chapter!

* * *

Edward's POV

_Do you think he'll actually come to school?_

_I don't know he's been feeding everyday..._

_Do you think it's bothering him that much? Just a small human girl?_

_Probably, he's been skipping school just because of her..._

Thoughts that belonged to my family swirled all over, wave after wave they came at me.

_Look it's snowing!_

I looked outside the window, it was indeed snowing. This automatically brightened my family, including me's mood. This only meant one thing... snowball fight.

"Do you know what I'm thinking Edward," Emmett said grinning evily.

"Of course I do idiot, where have you been the last 98 years?" I said smiling. Jasper had the same wide smiling plastered on his face, he sense everyone was just as excited as one another.

"Finally I'll be able to catch up with you," Emmett said already dreaming of bombarding me, "Since you're only two points a head,"

"You wish," I said as I pulled into the school's parking lot.

* * *

Bella's POV

There were 5 of them.

I froze, I saw on my peripheral vision there were five people at the table in which the Cullens and Hales sat at, that could only mean one thing, **he** was back.

I numbly bought a soda and sat down, then took a deep breath and peeked at what their expressions were--

They were laughing...

All of their hair was wet, probably from the morning snowball fight that I kept hearing about. Emmett shook his hair while Alice and Rosalie leaned away, trying to avoid being soaked with water. Even Edward was smiling. They were acting like normal teens today, just like the rest of us. However, they looked like they were in a movie and the rest of us looked, well you know.

What surprised me even more was during Biology.

"Hello," said a quiet musical voice.

My head automatically turned and met with a set of topaz eyes. That struck me as weird, because, well, wasn't he glaring at me during lunch with dark, onyx eyes??

But to complete that inhumainly gorgeous, breathtaking face was a crooked smiled that I could only gawk at. Had I just made up that first day? Looking at that smile I wanted to believe so.

"You must be Bella Swan," he said still smiling, so that was my name...

"How do you know my name?"

He laughed, sounding like wind chimes,"I think _everyone_ knows your name."

I blushed, "N-no I mean, how did you know how to call me Bella?"

His smile disappeared, "Would you prefer if I called you Isabella?"

"No, but I think that my dad has been calling me Isabella behind my back."

"Oh," he shrugged and looked away, not wanting to continue the conversation.

We had a lab today, to identify the phases of mitosis of an onion root tip cell, I had already done it in Phoenix with a Whitefish blastula and Edward Cullen was definately smarter than your average bear, we finished early. It started to rain, in which I secretly cheered in my head. The snow was going to melt.

"To bad about the snow huh?" I looked up again to see another gorgeous crooked smile.

"Not really," I said shrugging, his faced then looked amused, "I don't really like the cold or wet," I said quickly.

"Forks must be difficult for you."

"You have no idea," I said darkly. He chuckled, even that sounded like an angel's voice.

"If you don't like it here," he looked at me with question, "why did you move?"

"It's a long story," I sighed, and to complicated.

"I think I can keep up."

I sighed again, "Well..."

* * *

This one is longer!!! Squeal Pleez comment!


	6. Events

You probably know what's going to happen at the end of this chapter so yeah.

_"It's a long story," I sighed, and to complicated._

_"I think I can keep up."_

_I sighed again, "Well..."_

"Well, me mother got remarried," I started.

"That doesn't sound to complex," he chuckled, "When did it happen?"

"Around last September."

"And you don't like him?" he asked pressing me to go on.

"No, Phil's fine, a little to young, but if that's what makes mom happy, then so be it," he looked at me with penetrating eyes, as if my life's story was somehow important to him, ''But he travels a lot, working as a minor league baseball player."

"And your mom sent you here so she could travel with him," this time he said like it was an assumption, not a question.

"No, I sent myself,"

He looked at me frustrated a little, I could tell because his eyebrows knit together "Explain please," he said somehow still patient.

"At first, she stayed with me...then I could see that she mised him. I made her unhappy, so I snet myself here to spend some, well, quality time with Charlie," my voice got a little glum at the end.

"Now you're unhappy," bingo, he was right, but I wasn't going to let him see that.

"And?"

"That doesn't seem fair." he clarified.

I lauged a dry laugh, without humor, "Has anyone told you that life isn't fair?"

Even dryer than me he replied, "Yes I believe that I heard that before."

At that moment the bell rang, Edward stood up and left, but this time slower.

I packed up my things, then Mike came over, "that was terrible," he groaned, "They all looked the same!"

I shrugged, "I already did it."

"So, uh, Cullen seemed friendlier today," he didn't seem please by this fact at all.

"I guess," I shrugged again,"I wonder what was with him last week." By this time, we were at the curb and I was lost in thought. I heard a screech and looked up to see Edward four cars down looking at me or behind me in horror. I turned as a reflex and saw a dark blue mini van hurtling my way, going about 70 mph, trying to stop, unsuccesfully. I realized going to hit the back corner of my truck---

Right where I was standing in front of.

I didn't even have time to blink, everying went white.

* * *

Like I said, you probably know what's going to happen, so read on anywayz.

COMMENT


	7. Mistakes

Ho-hum still don't own Twilight. Read anyway! ; )

* * *

Edward's POV 

In fourty-five minutes I learned more about Isabella Swan than that drip Mike Newton and Eric put together. I smirked at that thought then.

And apparently she may have learned more about me than I would have liked. The same sentance echoed through my ears and if I had a heart, it would be beating so loud, the Voultri would hear it...all the way across the world.

_"How did you get over here so fast?"_

How dare she notice that! I grit my teeth. Sitting in shot gun, in a slow moving ambulance, on a bumpy road-- didn't help.

And even worse, my family was watching, their thoughts and faces were carved in my head...

_What did you do Edward!?!_ Rosalie head screamed at me,_ Edward!_

_Edward you fool!_ Jasper scolded

_Edward you idiot! The whole world could see that! _Emmett shook his head.

Only Alice had the only helpful thought: _Carlisle is working at the hospital, he'll know what to do!_

I breathed in through my teeth and started to tap my had on my knees. We had just arrived at the emergency room. After Bella was safely on her own bed, Carlisle pulled me aside with desperation in his eyes and don't make me explain what was going on through his head. Let's just say Bella was so lucky that she had a father that loved her so much.

"What happened," Carlisle asked, somehow still calm.

I took a deep breath, "Bella _almost_ got crushed by a car."

"Oh?" Carlisle said darkly, "Then why are you here?" you could tell that he already pieced together the story.

"Well, I kinda, helped her."

"Explain," he kind of looked annoyed,"Not everyone is a mind reader Edward, tell me what you did."

"I saved her."

"How?"

"I kind of, pushed her down so the car wouldn't smash into her."

"Is that all?"

"Yess...I mean...no."

"No?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It was spinning very fast and so I had to stop it."

"Oh, so were you standing next you next to her?"

"No," I mumbled, "About four cars down"

"But you still stopped it?"

I nodded.

"With your hands?"

I nodded again.

He then shook his head and looked at me hard,_ That was stupid Edward, you better hope that she doesn't remember._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, let it squish her?!?"

Carlisle closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly as he thought it through. _Compassion. I'm always encouraging them to show compassion for the humans. And now when he does, he places us all in danger. How can I make him see the error of his choice without stifling the efforts he is making to be more considerate?_

I spoke before he had a chance. "I realize it was a bad choice. I really do. But I couldn't let that car hit her. I just couldn't. She's too…special."

His eyes met mine. _Special? Compassion is one thing, but to have him label her in such a way is rather unexpected._

"I can't explain it," I said quietly. "I've been trying to figure it out…figure her out and I just…" My gaze lowered to the floor as a combination of guilt and frustration filled my chest.

There was a long silence before Carlisle spoke again. "Did she see you?"

I nodded, and the guilt deepened.

_Edward, you broke the law, the treaty, I hope that you know that._

"I know!" I said through my teeth.

"Let's go see if she's okay," said Carlisle sighing.

After a visit, I drove in my Volvo home, thinking about the torture that was waiting for me at home.

I walked through the front door and faced five concerned and angry vampires, "Let the torture begin."

* * *

I'm sorry if its bad, I was multitasking while writing this one! Please comment! 


	8. The Fight

Thank you for commenting! I'm only writing, er, I mean typing because of you guyz! Keep at it!

Oh! And the new characters are coming in this chapter! Yay!

* * *

Edward's POV

My families thoughts attacked me.

Wave after wave and considering I maybe exposed my family... it wasn't helping.

_Edward you idiot! How could you!?! You could destroy everything! _

I glared at Rosalie, "I know Rose!" I said through my teeth, "Why do you keep reminding me!?!"

She glared with equal hatred back, "Until it gets through your thick head!"

I growled at her until Emmett's thought hit me, _I agree with Rose, you are an idiot, do you know what you've done?_

_Edward why? _

"Because Alice!" I rolled my eyes out of frustration, "Do you have a reason for everything you do?"

"Hey!" Jasper growled. _Don't take your anger on Alice because you did something stupid, stupid!_

I growled back.

_What makes this girl so special that you would risk everything for her?_

This thought came from Esme, I couldn't scowl or growl at her, so I was stuck.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was I supposed to do? Huh? Let the van squish her!?!"

"That would have been better, rather than exposing us for who we are!!!" Rosalie roared.

"It would have saved us a lot of problems," Emmett agreed.

I roared and laughed coldly at his flippancy. "I would have liked to see you try and keep me from her blood. How _you _can suggest such a thing is a beyond me; you, who knows very well what it is to be tempted with blood so potent."

Emmett growled in anger. "This has nothing to do with my choices."

"No, this is about _my _choices!" I raged. "I have chosen not to kill – not to drink, regardless of how much I desire it or how strong the temptation is."

Emmett's nostrils flared. "I suppose you think that makes you better than me?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!" Rosalie said, taking a stand next to Emmett. "So what if he took what he craved? It was a long time ago. And given the position you have placed us all in, you should have followed Emmett's example and taken this girl's blood before things got out of control."

The door slammed behind me, announcing Carlisle's return home. "I knew I would find you all bickering over this mess, and although I am sure some of your arguments are well grounded, I can not believe what I just heard!" His fierce eyes focused on Rosalie. "How dare you. How dare you encourage your brother to not only drink from the girl but to take her life! Have you learned nothing from me?"

You could tell Rosalie was afraid, but she stood her ground, I could even hear in her mind how frightened she was, the fact that Carlisle would punish her in some way for her suggestion. "She is a nuisance. She distracts him to the point that he left us. In spite of what Edward says he is capable of, we all know it's only a matter of time before he gives in to his true nature."

"I won't drink from her!" I howled.

"She knows too much!" Jasper shouted. "She has seen too much. For that alone she needs to die."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?!?" Rosalie practically screeched, "What could be so special about this girl that you wouldn't--"

She broke off, automatically I could hear her thoughts, _Unless he read her mind and saw that she lusts after him, the same way he lusts for her blood_. She sneered at that thought. I glared at her.

"Yes Edward, I see your ways know," she looked at me, causing everyone to do the same, "You've seen her thoughts in your mind, and you wish to do the same!"

Okay, she was wrong about that part, but then...

She cackled, "You've fallen in love with a human!"

Unfortunately she was **right**, something snapped inside of me as my hand found Rosalie's neck. I held her fast and hard, my fingers digging into the cold flesh of her throat. "Don't ever talk about her that way!"

"Edward!" Esme gasped. "No!"

"Let her go, Edward!" Carlisle ordered.

"Edward don't!" cried Alice.

"Edward," said Emmett with a warning tone.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me-- unsuccessfully.

Rosalie wasn't even struggling against me. In fact, there was a twisted smile on her face that only made me tighten my grip.

Again Carlisle barked at me. "I said let her go!"

They all were yelling at me, and during that time I kept glaring at Rosalie with hatred.

In the midst of all the yelling a calm voice broke through all the chaos, "Now what kind problems are Edward causing now?" We all turned to where the voice came from...

In the hall way entrance stood to vampires with their topaz eyes glowing like crystals.

They had come back.

* * *

Ooohhhh! Just wait until I update to see who they are!!! 

Keep reviewing!


	9. Arrival

You meet the two knew characters in here!

This one had over 1000 words, finally!

* * *

_They all were yelling at me, and during that time I kept glaring at Rosalie with hatred._

_In the midst of all the yelling calm voice broke through all the chaos, "Now what kind problems are Edward causing now?" We all turned to where the voice came from in the hall way entrance stood two vampires, their topaz eyes glowing like crystals._

_They were back._

* * *

Edward's POV 

"You're all probably used to all his mischief," Sophia smiled kindly, "Aren't you?"

"Sophia," I said without taking my eyes off of Rosalie, but managing to release her.

"Edward, judging by the tones of all your voices," smirked Derek, stepping up to stand next to Sophia, "I guess telling you, 'Stay out trouble' didn't help."

"Derek," I said tightly, "Nice to see you again."

"Sophia! Derek!" squealed Alice, running over to hug them, "How was Harvard?"

"Fun, I guess," she hugged Alice, "Sorry the reunion wasn't under better circumstances."

"Hey sis!" Emmett grinned, giving Sophia a hug that could crush a human and high fiving Derek, "Bro!"

"Sophia, Derek!" Esme said, on the brink of tears of happiness, apparently being gone for two years had that affect if people, despite being in a fight earlier.

"Good to have you back, did you perfect your control yet?" said Carlisle, calm again.

"Mmmm, not quite, I can still smell my singer, but faint, I barely notice it, a few more years should do it," replied Sophia, still smiling, "Apparently medical school helped...a little." Sophia was following Carlisle's footsteps and going into each top medical school, being immune to the scent of human blood was one of her main goals.

"So Derek, hows learning about law?" smirked Jasper, knowing that they were always rivals, being the family scholars and all.

"Okay, I prefer criminal law, instead of contracts though," Derek said, "And don't even get me started on Civil Procedures," he shuddered at the thought.

"So what is this about Edward and a mortal girl?" smirked Sophia. I scowled at her, she looked at me innocently.

"Nothing," said Rosalie, putting her arm around Sophia, giving her a squeeze just Edward being a selfish, notorious brat not to mention pig-headed teen." She finished with a sneer.

"Rosalie," said Derek shaking his head, "Sophia was asking about Edward, not you."

Everyone laughed, except Rosalie and Carlisle, although you could see Carlisle's lips twitching-- fighting a smile.

After a couple of chuckles, I turned to Rosalie, I was going to finish this fight, and win, "Bella gave me her word she wouldn't."

"Ha!" Rosalie scoffed, "You know just as well as I do, humans aren't trustworthy!" Automatically, everyone turned serious again.

"Her word?" Emmett's eyebrows rose, "Because a human is suddenly so unexplainably special must make her an honest person."

"She said she wouldn't tell and I believe her," I said pointedly, "Besides, who would believe a story like that anyway?"

Jasper slumped down onto the nearest chair. "That's not good enough Edward. Eventually someone is going to push her for information and at some point she will break, and then what?"

Carlisle held up his hand to stop anyone from saying anything else. "You all seem to forget that we have an advantage here. Should this girl decide to tell anyone the truth, Alice will most likely see any danger coming, and Sophia can 'persuade' her not to. Even more than that, Edward can hear the girl's thoughts. He will know right away if she is even considering telling anyone about the unusual circumstances of the accident."

A chill went down my spine upon hearing Carlisle's words.

Everyone looked at me, except Sophia, she knew, apparently the ability to control minds, allowed her to see the extent of her victims powers as well, _Edward, you can't read her mind can you?_, she looked at me sadly, with some pity in her eyes. I felt a growl in my chest, I hated being pitied. However, I was interrupted before I could release it.

"Well?" said Emmett, "Aren't you going to tell us? Or are her thoughts too personal to share? Too private …too… licentious, just like Rosalie said?"

Rosalie ran her hands up and down Emmett's chest, her voice sounded silky as she spoke. "Really Edward, if that's what this is all about, then you should have said something sooner," already assuming she was correct, "After all, every one of us has felt that same desire. Everyone…but you, that is. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of because it isn't like that," I said slowly.

Emmett laughed, "Then why did you get all upset?"

"Exactly," Rosalie agreed.

I froze, now my family would know, "I--"

"She could be...persuaded," never in my life was I so grateful that Jasper interrupted me, now the attention turned to Sophia.

"Now why would I do that, she's human? If we keep her quiet, she'll eventually die and the secret will go with her," she said, trying to avoid using her power on a weak mind.

"She doesn't have to die," Jasper pushed, as Alice elbowed him in the ribs. She noticed me staring at her and blocked my thoughts. But not before I heard... J_asper you idiot, your not supposed to tell him that, yet. He'll --_"No," I stated plainly, narrowing my eyes at Alice, who was looking at me innocently.

Rosalie groaned, in frustration, "If she doesn't think that way about you, then what does she think?"

I shook my head, trying to figure out a way to avoid telling them the truth, maybe someone would interrupt again? I looked over at Sophia, _Edward they're going to find out sooner or later._ Before I could even register what I was saying, I mumbled a very soft, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Emmett asked. "What do you mean you don't know?"

I closed my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose, pressing back the thoughts that were coming at me from every angle.

_How can he not know? He had to hear her. _(Emmett)

_Maybe he's confused. _(Jasper)

_He's hiding something. I just know it. _(Rosalie)

_Why won't he just tell us what she thinks? Is it that bad?_ (Esme)

_Oh dear this is more complex than I thought. _(Carlisle)

_Sophia knows, but she's not telling me why. _(Derek)

The stress of the day and the pressure I felt had grown beyond my ability to control. I couldn't fight anymore, and I gave in. "I don't know what she thinks," I said slowly.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Rosalie quipped.

"It means that I -" I stopped mid sentence and took a deep, calming breath. Keeping my voice low, I admitted to my family that Bella was a total mystery to me. "It's as if I'm looking at a blank wall. I see her move. I hear her voice. I smell her blood. All of my natural senses tell me she is a living, breathing human being. And yet…when I focus on her mind…there's nothing."

Emmett made a confused face. "Are you trying to say she's empty headed?"

Rosalie cackled.

"No, Emmett. She's not stupid. She's…brilliant. I worked a lab with her and she got every answer right. From the few conversations I have had with her, I can tell that she's very intelligent. But that's it. Everything I know about her has to come to me verbally. I can't hear her mind."

The room was silent for a moment as my revelation sunk in.

"Why not?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Again, I don't know. I wish I did. It would make everything so much simpler if I could."

"Sophia do you know, since you can control the mind and all?" asked Derek, obviously concerned for my health, _Is he losing his power? Is he going brain dead?_

"You know Derek, just because I can't hear her mind, doesn't mean I can't hear yours." He looked at me sheepishly.

"No, it has something to do with her," Sophia answering his question, "Not him."

We all looked at Carlisle, for the answer. He seemed baffled for a split second and then, "You'll go to school tomorrow, keep an eye out for her, Edward look into the mind of her friends, see if she 'slipped' them anything about us. Tell Sophia, so she can stop them if she can, maybe _make_ them forget."

"How are things looking Alice," asked Esme in a concerned voice, "Anything on tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I can see," Alice said, a little worried.

"Good," Carlisle said, ending the conversation, "Anyone want to add anything?"

"Edward you're being very foolish," said Rosalie with a straight face.

"Thank you Rosalie, I'll keep that in mind," I said tersely, I turned on my heel and walked upstairs.

* * *

New characters are here! I know you learn very little about them in this chapter, especially what they look like... You'll read about it in the next chapters. 


	10. No Longer the New Kid

Disclaimer: Brilliant Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!

You get to read about what they look like in here. Oh, and please excuse the mild language in here. Enjoy.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"P-please have your attention be turned to the front of the class please."

I looked up to see Mr. Jefferson beet red, next to him was our new student, she obviously gave her 'excuse' for being late. I noticed girls were glaring at her loathingly and guys, well, the opposite reaction of the girls.

She had gorgeous brown wavy locks, that framed her heart-shaped face rather nicely, a smile that would make angels look like ghouls, pale, with lips fuller than the full moon, and last, glowing topaz eyes, in other words, another Cullen.

"Class this is a new student, her name is Sophia Cullen, she just transferred in from England, I hope you make her feel very welcome," boys were already murmuring about her and girls were already gossiping:

"Damn! She's hot!"

"I wonder if she's got a boyfriend?"

"My kind of type!"

"I bet its all fake."

"Another Cullen?!? They just keep appearing."

I smiled, it looked like I wasn't the new girl anymore, _Thank god_. It was getting rather dull. "You can sit next to Isabella Swan in the back, Isabella please raise your hand!" The sound of my name snapped me out of my thoughts and I raised my hand, it was shaking, another Cullen in my class and was, _again_ sitting next to me.

"Hi," she smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Bella."

I noticed she knew not to call me Isabella, I brushed off the thought, maybe Edward told her.

"Right back at you, I hope you adjust well."

"Thanks," flashing another gorgeous smile, as she turned her attention back to the front of the room. She didn't say a word to me for the rest of the period. After fourty-five minutes, the bell rang, without another glance she got up and walked out of the classroom. I watched her leave in awe, she was even more graceful than Alice Cullen! Her walk as fluid as water itself. While I stumbled through the aisle and left the room to had to my next class.

During Trig, Jessica was gossiping about the new students, I had found out the other Hale had transferred in as well.

"He's gorgeous," she gushed, "His name is Derek He's not as handsome as Edward, but still like a god." She sighed dreamily, "To bad he's taken." Trig was even more boring, with Jessica gossiping about the two new arrivals.

Eventually lunch came and I went sat down with the usual table and as a reflex, stole a glance at the Cullen table again. This time there were seven people. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Sophia and the other new student. He was tall, but not as tall as Jasper and Emmett, gorgous, with dirty blond hair, with a darker shade of blond in the black and getting lighter towards the front, with dark highlights. He had bangs hanging over his eyes. He looked a movie star, celebrity, well all of them did, but he looked like the one that would most likely be in acting. Or singing.

Huh, another picture perfect couple they were, Sophia and Derek. I tried picturing me and Edward, I blushed scarlet, again. Jessica and Mike noticed, "Are you okay Bella? You're red!" Mike asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I felt really uncomfortable and I noticed that Jessica had some hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine," I replied as the bell rang, we got up and went to our next class.

I shrugged, at least I wasn't the new kid anymore.

* * *

No review, no update!!!!!!!!!!!! ; ) 

I also posted pictures on what the characters looked like to me. If you don't like it, pleez email me and tell me if you have any suggestions. Thanx.


	11. the First Day

Oh my gosh, thank you so much for reviewing! I was getting worried that no one liked the story! I'll try to work on my grammar and spelling more and find a better Edward for those of you who disagree with my choices. Does anyone have a suggestion???? Thank you!

This one is in Sophia's and Derek's point of view, what Sophia thinks about Bella and Derek's belief about school life and how he copes with gushing girls (cough Jessica and Lauren)

* * *

Sophia's POV 

She was different.

Well, she smelled different that's for sure, unlike most humans, her smell was a nice scent of freesia, it was a good thing Derek and I had hunted before school, because although Derek had a numerous amount of self control, I doubt he resist this one, I doubt any other vampire outside our family could, even Jasper. Something told me that there could have been an "accident" today. I could see-- I mean _smell_ why Edward lusts after her blood.

Even me, the vampire who barely notices a human's scent anymore, could smell it, but luckily wasn't tempted by it, good thing, because she was only a few inches away from me. I don't know how Edward's self control could stand it!

Throughout the whole period I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Why couldn't Edward read her thoughts?

I tried doing a little expirament, looking at her through the corner of my eye, I willed her with my mind to pick up the pencil... Nothing happened.

And when she did pick it up to take notes, I tried commanding her to write "I love Edward" in the corner--

What can I say? He needed some cheering up.

But nothing happened. I was flabergasted, what was going on? No one had ever been immune to my powers! What was so different about her?

The thought suddenly struck me: this wasn't good, if she was going to tell her friends, I couldn't stop her.

I needed to tell the others right away.

As I finished that last though, the bell rang, I let out a sigh of relief and quickly walked out of the classroom, barely keeping within human-speed. Once I was out of the classroom, I went to go find the others...

_Different_ can be a good thing or a bad thing.

But in our case, it could mean exposure.

* * *

Derek's POV 

I entered my first class, Calculus with Mr. Kain.

When I entered the room, you could hear, even without my sensitive vampire hearing, all the girls swooning.

"He's sooo hot!"

"Oh my god!"

"He's like the other Hales!"

"Ooooh! Is he taken?"

I smirked, this school wasn't any different than the others.

I gave my slip to the teacher, he pointed to where I was supposed to sit. As I walked to my seat I heard him say, "This is our new students, Derek," he cleared his throat, "I hope you make him feel welcome here." That got a few perverted comments under a few girl's breathes that **would** require super hearing to hear. I'd rather not go into details.

I just sat down and flashed a smile the staring girls, you could tell that they were just about to faint. Eventually Mr. Kain got them, to reluctantly turn around and started lecturing, and since this is the fifth time being in Calculus I ignored him and stared at the window.

That is until a note was passed to me.

I looked who passed it to me, it was a blond girl, with slightly large nostrils, she was smiling. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the note.

_Hey, I'm Lauren, u free Sat night? I have a nice room, wanna come see it?_

I looked at her, barely managin to contain my disgust. Did she really think I was that kind of guy?This maybe a small town but the females and their personalities here were the same. I wrote back:

_Sorry, I'm going out to the movies with my **girlfriend**._

I wrote girlfriend in bold and passed it back to her. Lauren took it out of my hand eagerly, opened it, looked at it wide eyed as she got to the last word and sniffed, then letting the paper fall on the floor. I smirked at her naiveness, did she really think that I would date someone like her? _Note to self: Laugh_ a lot _later._

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end.

At the end English, a girl with large curly hair came up to me and clung to my arm.

I looked at her, annoyed, I didn't even know her name!

"Hey Derek," but apparently she knew mine, "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" she said, looking excited, she flipped her hair over her shoulders, whipping me in the face, I remembered, Edward told me about this one... Jessica was her name. I wondered if she would notice if I put up one of my barriers, probably not, she was shallow enough. But I'd probably get grounded, again. What a bad way to start off the first week home, cleaning out Emmett's closet, what a nightmare, it took Jasper two months to fully organize it after he threw Emmett into a telephone pole for ripping one of his medicine books.

"Sorry," shrugging her off, "I'm eating with my family." Giving her a cold glare, she didn't get the message.

"Oh, well tommorow then!' still looking excited. I rolled my eyes, she was an idiot, one of those shallow girls that only cared about there looks. Like...Rosalie, except worse, I froze, I never thought it was possible.

I walked to my third period, praying that my last four classes, won't be as bad.

Two words: yeah right.

* * *

I hope you got to know them and their personalities better. By the way, Derek's power is to put a physical barrier around anything or anyone. 

I am also going to post pictures of Mike, Lauren, Erik, Tyler and Jessica. I'm debating who should be Angela and Ben.

Keep reviewing!


	12. Rejection

Edward is back! For those who wanted him to come back. This is were my story becomes **totally** different from Stephanie Meyer's version, which she _still_ owns!

Enjoy.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I was back.

And I had good news and bad news.

Good: I would see Bella in my next class, Biology.

Bad: I was forced to ignore her, I may let something slip and if she new figured our secret and Sophia couldn't stop her.

I remembered the exact words she told me during passing period;

_"Edward!"_

_A voice inturrupted my thoughts, I was thinking about how great it would be becuase I could finally see Bella and talk to her again. It didn't even matter if she saw me because we could stop her if she was going to tell her anyone , that is if she even knew anything. _

_"Sophia?" I looked at her puzzled, "Your class is on the other side of the building! How are you--"_

_I was cut off by what she thought,_ Edward! I can't do anything! I can't even get her to lift up a pencil! We won't be able to stop her if she's about to give us away!

_She looked so scared that I had to get her to calm down._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just like you, I can't get her to do anything, she's totally immune to me!"_

_I froze._

_She slumped against me, "I'm sorry Edward, you aren't going to be able to talk to her are you? Because she may figure it out." I looked down at her, she was right, "It's all my fault." she said sadly._

_I looked at her, she could obviously see the pain in my eyes, "Sophia, don't be an idiot, you didn't do anything wrong, its my own damn fault that I pulled that trick and saved her, it's my fault not yours."_

_"Edward," she stood up again, reaching up and ruffling my hair, "You know you couldn't stop yourself from saving her if you tried." She looked at me hard,_ You love her and she loves you too. You two are perfect for each other.

_"W-what?" I was caught off guard by that thought, "No I don't." I said, in reality I was screaming in my head, 'Yes I do, so, so much!'_

_"Edward, you have that look in your eye," she smiled at me sweetly, "The look of **love** not lust, the same look Derek and I, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme , even Emmett and Rosalie give each other. You and Bella, have the same look and your love is pure, not that weird look that so many female vampires give you."_

_All I could do is look at her surprised, was it that obvious? She did have a point though, every 10 years or so, some female vampire comes along and wants me to be her mate, but the look in her eyes were always greedy and full of desire, Bella's was so, well, what Sophia said._

_"Don't worry," she continued, trying to make me feel better, "We'll find away to get through this! I know we will! But for now," she sighed looking sad again and as she looked down at her feet "You know what to do."_

_As she said that, the bell rang, we were late._

_I hugged her, "Thanks." this is what little sisters are for I guess, I pulled her apart from me and said, "If you ever tell Emmett and Jasper or anyone else about what we just talked about, you know my feelings about Bella and all, I'll tell Derek that it was you who screwed up his Wii, trying to play your Dolls Pussy Cat or whatever music on it!"_

_She smiled at me evilly, "You forget about my power and I could make that memory disappear."_

_"Well then I can pull out another list of vandilisms that you did to the family!"_

_"You know," she said looking at me sheepishly, "I'll just save all our troubles and just keep that little secret to myself." _

_"You do that, what happens here stays here."_

_"Alice and Jasper may know, maybe even the rest of the family!" she looked at me smirking, "We can read you like a book." She teased as she ran, vampire speed to her next class._

_I hunched my shoulders and walked to class, trying to convince myself that ignoring Bella was for the best._

"Hello Edward," Bella said to me, interrupting my flash back.

I took a deep breath and although it killed me, all I did was turn my head slightly and nodded. Automatically her face became a mask of pain, at that point I just wanted to jump up and hug her and apologize for my rudeness.

Class continued the same way, until Alice's vision hit me, it was like being punched in the gut:

_Bella taking a walk in the wood near her house._

_Another female vampire with brown hair with streaks of red, none that we know, with red eyes full of hunger, runs and pins her into a tree._

_"Have a nice eternal rest human!"_

The vision ended, my head snapped to look at Bella, she sensed me looking at her, turned and glared at me, "What?" she hissed, ouch. She was still angry about my rejection.

I shrugged and tried to look calm and turned to look back at the board.

Crap.

* * *

I'm sorry for those who think "crap" is a bad word, sorry for the inonvinence. This chapter showed how close Edward and Sophia really are and about Edward's feelings for Bella of course. Well you probably already knew about his feelings, but this chapter confirmed it. 

Thanx for reviewing.


	13. Frustration

Thanx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, or the Characters from there

* * *

Bella's POV 

Rejection.

It hurts.

I thought Edward and I were passed block one; ignoring each other.

I guess, I was wrong.

I walked slowly class and was met by Mike. Right now I just wanted to be alone, "Hey Mike, you know what, can you please tell Coach Clapp that I went to the nurse's office?"

"Are you okay Bella?" he looked at me, alarmed.

"No Mike, I'm fine, just feel like a caught a little cold, no biggie." I smiled sweetly, hoping that would convince him, he blinked.

"You did look kind of red at lunch.," he said reluctantly, "Okay, hope you feel better."

Lucky for me Mike still hasn't realized that when I blush, I'm redder than valentine cards.

I watched him turn around the corner, and then headed for the exit, there was no way I was going to explain to the nurse the reason for skipping class was because I was heart broken. I got into my truck, hoping the sound of the truck wouldn't bring any staff outside. I started the engine and looked around... no one.

I breathed a sigh of relief and drove home.

Charlie wasn't home, thank god. I couldn't think of an excuse for being home a period early. I parked the truck in the usual spot and got out. I just happened to step out of my car and look to the right of my house, there was a forest--

Huh, was that always there?

I guess with all of the moving, the Cullens and the Hales, I was always in deep thought while going home, I guess I didn't realize that wilderness was right out side my door... I decided a nice walk would be great, so I put on my tennis shoes and stepped onto what looked like a path and traveled deeper into the forest.

A big mistake.

* * *

Edward's POV 

She wasn't at school.

After I searched the whole school, I took a whiff of the air, there was only her stale scent. The thought struck me, that noise must have been her truck.

During sixth period, a loud bang interrupted the lecture, it sounded familiar, people brushed it off though, could be any car passing by. I laughed a hard, dry laugh, yes it could be anyone...but it was usually her.

My family met me at my Volvo and Rosalie's Convertable.

_Edward! Did you see the vision? _screamed Alice in her head. All of us were already loading into the cars, Rosalie and Emmett in the convertable, the rest, in my Volvo.

I nodded.

_She's going to die if we don't get there fast!_ Alice got in the seat behind me.

"Edward what happened?" Jasper asked looking confused, he was sitting next to her in the middle.

"Bella's in danger." I said tightly, I was already accelerating to 80 mph right after I was out of the school's parking lot.

"From what?" Sophia asked, suddenly worried. she was sitting behind Derek, who was in shot gun.

There was silience for a minute, "From a vampire," I said gripping the wheel tighter by the second.

"Okay," Derek said after a minute of silence, "I'm guessing this one isn't vegetarian?" No duh Derek.

_Edward! Where the hell are we going? We just missed the intersection!_ screamed Rosalie, snapping me out of my though process.

At that moment, Alice's cell phone rang, "Yes Rosalie?"

She listened to what she said on the other line then, "Bella's in danger, she--" her face darkened, "Fine go home," she snapped, "That is if Emmett wants to miss out on tearing a vampire apart."

She was silent once again, still steaming with anger, Jasper was rubbing her back and trying to calm her, "I didn't think he would, so shut up and follow us!" she snapped the phone shut. "Rosalie's coming, well actually, Emmett is coming, Rosalie's just following...reluctantly."

I seethed through my teeth, did Rosalie hate Bella that much?

"Glad to here it," I said, "We need all the help we can--"

I was broken off by Alice's vision and since, we vampires, being as talented as we are, cannot multitask, driving while having a vision, my foot relaxed on the pedal and we accelerated, while my hands fell from the wheel. We are no magicians people!

"What the hell? Edward!" yelled Derek as we lurched forward, he grabbed the wheel and started steering us around the slow moving cars. But I wasn't paying attention, I read Alice's mind as she had the vision:

_Bella struggling against the vampire, while she's pinned against a tree._

_The vampire gets annoyed so she leans down to bite her..._

I snapped out of it, grabbed the wheel and suddenly turned left-- the way to get to the forest near Bella's house-- it was happening now.

* * *

Next chapter is a vampire fight scene!! 

Yay! I've always wanted to try writing one of those


	14. Meadow

Bella's POV

Fear.

You don't know it until you actually expirience the true meaning of danger.

I stared back at the inhumainly beautiful creature piercing me with her dark red eyes. She sneered at me, "Have a nice eternal rest human!"

I looked at her confused , and she's a ...???

But that was not the only thing that surprised me, in her smile, her incisors were long and sharp. Immediately a hollywood film came to mind: Dracula. Images flashed in my mind, stories and movies about the one and only creature called--

"Vampire," I whispered, barely getting the words out since she was gripping my neck so tightly.

She smiled, "That's right, and since you remember vampires so-o-o well, I bet you know what my diet is..."

My eyes widened with fear, blood or in other words, me.

After I realized this little fact, I start struggling, knowing my efforts would be useless. She smirked idiocy, but when she realized that I wouldn't stop, her face showed annoyance,

"You know what, I'll save you the trouble and end your misery know." she flashed her fangs at me and leaned down. I looked at her frightned.

But something happened that I didn't suspect.

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to glaze over for a split second, she looked at me confused and dropped me...

Then I was flying.

* * *

Alice's POV 

We ran.

As fast as we could, Edward, being the fastest in the family, was farther ahead than the rest of us. Following her scent, we headed to the center of the forest, a nice place to die. Where we stopped...Edward's Meadow.

We all knew this was the very place, it was where Edward goes to get some time alone to himself, and could be where Bella breathes her very last breathe, not easy on a guy I'll tell you that much.

At the other side of the meadow, was Bella pinned against a tree and the vampire leaning in on her, you don't even know what a relief it felt to know that we made it on time to save her... we all looked at Sophia, she nodded and turned back to the female that was holding Bella and just as her teeth grazed Bella's skin, Sophia looked at her hard and blinked. After the longest second of any of our lives, the vampiress let Bella go. In a split second, Edward just ran right between them and scooped Bella up and ran to the other side of the meadow and set her down against a tree, she looked dazed. I ran to tend to her.

Sophia released the vampire out of her mental hold. The red-eyed vampire turned to look at us, she looked furious, ready to kill us because we interrupted her afternoon snack. She took a crouch, meaning a challenge. Everyone except Rosalie, who was standing against a tree watching out of annoyance and me, who was trying to explain to Bella how we got here so fast and to check for any injuries. I looked at my familiy's faces:

Edward looked like he wanted to kill her, I've never seen him so mad.

Emmett had his game face on, it had been so long since he had ever fought another vampire... to the death.

Poor Jasper looked like he was being punched in the gut by the mixed emotions in the air.

Derek was just as exited as Emmett, it had been long since he had fought anyone besides Emmett, Jasper and Edward on the Xbox.

Sophia's face was blank, trying to dig into the vampire's head to see if she had any powers.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Okay, I know that I said that there would be a fight scene, but I'm so sorry! With a fight scene this chapter would be too long and I didn't want you to get bored! I'm sorry! I promise that there will be a fight scene in the next chapter!!!! 


	15. Battle Part 1

Emmett's POV

My hands were twitching with excitement.

It had been to long since I had ever faced a vampire to the death, 62 years to be exact. I suddenly frowned, this wasn't going to be fun, there was only one of her and five of us!!!

"So who gets her?" I asked to Sophia, Derek, Jasper and Edward. Before anyone could answer, we caught a scent in the air: five other vampires heading our way...

So she wasn't alone.

We looked at her, she smirked, "Did you really think that I, Teresa of the Baylone Clan would hunt alone?"

We turned towards the sounds coming toward us, trying to hide our surprise, she was part of the Baylone Clan? We had heard of that clan from Tanya and the others...

They were human drinkers, they also drank more than necessary and slaughtered anyone who got in their way. There was only one clan that they feared...the Voultri. Each were said to have a special talent.

As we saw the four emerging from the forest, we could tell that we weren't going to be disappointed, at least I wasn't. They all looked like they knew how to pack a punch. They saw us in the crouch and then looked at Teresa, she nodded. They quickly ran to her side and growled at us. Sophia spoke up, "Look if you want to fight fine, but the least you could do is introduce yourselves."

They looked at each other in silence, until one of them stepped forward.

He had dirty blond hair, the shade of Derek's but had it spiked in the front, "I'm Evan." The rest reluctantly stepped foward.

A red hed stepped up next to him, "Andrea."

Another male with shoulder length black hair, "Daniel."

A brown haired girl with straight hair stepped next to Daniel, "Mary."

"And I'm Will," said the last male, he looked similar to Edward, except he had a darker shade of brown.

Sophia studied them for a second, "Is there a way to avoid this...?"

Andrea looked at her with disbelief, "I don't think so!!! You stole my sister's meal!"

"You are hunting on our territory!!" retorted Edward.

"So!?!" asked Will.

"Do you even care that you're on our _permanate_ territory?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Not really." He said simply, Edward and I growled at him, Carlisle wouldn't be pleased, if we hadn't stopped him, the treaty would have been broken.

"I'm sorry but we're going to ask you to leave this ground." pushed Alice said still kneeling next to Bella, who was watching all of this looking in fear, she then whispered to Edward, "Calm down, Carlisle would want us to avoid a fight with their kind!" Why was Bella still here? Alice was supposed to take her away, she'll find out about-- I'm, I mean, we are such idiots, we had already exposed ourselves to her.

"We can here you from all the way over here bitch!"

"Take that back you bastard!" yelled Jasper.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Daniel darkly.

"The Fork's Welcoming Commitee?" Derek said sacrcastically, we chuckled under our breathes.

"Laugh all you want know _vegans, _you're going to die anyway," sneered Teresa she took a crouch and her clan did the same.

We crouched too, immediately we all sprang.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I attacked at Teresa, after all she was the one who attacked Bella, it was time for revenge.

She sneered at me and went into defense. I tried reading her mind:

_Okay, first I'll dodge him and then I'll run behind him and get him with a snap kick! He'll never see it coming!_

I smirked, this was going to be easy.

I dodged her kick and then took her from behind and then went to snap her neck. I did, unsuccessfully. Her body all the sudden produced a force field that surrounded her and reflected me back.

She turned and sneered at me, "Did you really think, that I was that stupid?" I glared at her, did she really think that _I_ was that stupid?

I launched a couple of punches, none of them connected, a direct attack wouldn't work.

Who didn't use direct attacks?

BAM!

I turned and looked at who had gotten thrown into me, I looked at the vampire for a second.

Bingo.

* * *

Sophia's POV

I attacked Mary, she twirled out of the way.

For a split second I froze.

She smirked at me, "How do you like being frozen?" She landed a hard punch in my gut, that gave her a satisfying "Oof!" from me.

I growled at her and attacked. She froze me again and kicked me. This time I flew about 20 yards, crashing onto Edward's back. He looked at me and then his eyes brightened. "Switch with me!" he hissed, I nodded, "Teresa can form a barrier around herself, like Derek except, it surrounds her, like makes a shell that is shaped around her. Can you stop it?" I nodded again. I turned to face Teresa, she smiled, I went into her mind and "turned of the part" that controlled her powers, off.

I ran toward her, and sprung an attack a side kick, hard in her face, at first she had a look of triumph on her face, but I'm proud to say that that look was gone once my foot connected. She staggered, I took that moment to run behind her and grabbed her from behind, then using my nails, I drew a nice line in the front of her neck and chopped off her head. I continued to rip her up, put my jacket on the remains, found a lighter in one of the pockets and lit what used to be her.

I smiled, my job was done.

I ran to help Alice with Bella.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I was frozen.

So that's what her power was, she landed a kick in my stomach, I flew 15 yards away.

Despite my position, I smirked, this was going to be easy.

_This guy is as bad as his sister! I'll just freeze him again then just beat him up!_

Before she could do that I ran my fastest and attacked her, she looked surprise and before she could use her powers again I started ripping her apart. Ignoring the screaming and just focusing on revenge.

Sophia tossed me a lighter, so I... well you know what to do.

I went to go check up on Bella.

* * *

Derek's POV 

I attacked the Edward look-a-like, Will, I think he called himself.

We did physical combat for a while, then something weird happened.

He waved his hand and boulders were being thrown at me. I managed to dodge all them, so an Earth controller... interesting. He turned to look at something, I followed his gaze. I realized that he was momentarily destracted when he saw that his sisters were being burned by Sophia and Edward, I smiled, I couldn't help thinking, _That's my girl._

I turned to him and smirked, my turn to win this battle. I put up my barrier- it was invisible to the naked eye.

I kept advancing toward Will, he smirked, "It's your death."

He waved his hand again, this time the rocks were pushed back by an invisible force he looked at me, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

I smirked at his expression, "No, its your's."

I took that moment to let down my shield and jumped on him, I started ripping him apart.

Boy this was just as fun as I remembered.

I took my jacket and laid it on the remains, Edward tossed me the lighter, so, what else could I do? I lit it on fire. I tossed it to Jasper next, because he was finished with his battle with Derek.

Wow that was fast.

For a moment I looked at the fire triumphantly, then turned to go check if Sophia was alright.

* * *

Okay, now I have a problem... I'm not sure if I want to tell how Jasper defeated Daniel so I'm going to put into vote. For sure I am going to make Emmett's battle but Jasper's???????? 

I hope this one wasn't to long! You can see why I didn't add it on with the other chapter! ; )


	16. Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I do no own the characters, the Genius Stephanie Meyer!

Ok. People were on split decisions so I just summarized it on someone else's point of view, not Jasper by the way.

Keep in mind, that I may change this chapter, for those who wanted to read about it!!!!

* * *

Emmett's POV 

I was fighting two of them, the ones called Evan and Andrea.

It hardly seemed fair, but then again, who said life was fair?

Even though, they were both deadly...

I didn't take me long to find out that Evan was a telekenisis, I mean, one minute I was on the ground, the next, I was getting lifted in the air and slammed into the tree. Then Andrea was blasting wind my way. Together they attacked, moving as if they were one, it was obvious that they were mates.

I only managed to clip Evan on the shoulder, once. Then he threw me onto a boulder, I could tell that Andrea was making a huge tornado come my way-- one that would rip me to shreds.

Then it stopped.

I don't know what happened, I mean, I could feel it coming, pratically sucking me in, but then, nothing. Just a little breeze.

When I looked up a saw her hair being grabbed by someone behind her and was thrown back into the nearest tree, smashing it into little pieces. I then realized the person, I mean vampire was none other than _my_ own angel--

Rosalie.

"Don't you dare hurt my husband you bitch!!!" She had that look in her eye, one that would scare the devil himself and the last time she had that look was when another vampire at a club had told her that she was just a mirror, duplicating another's beauty, but was empty inside. No one ever saw her again.

I charged at Evan, while Rosalie took care of Andrea he was about to use his telekenisis powers but then something caused it to stop, Sophia's power to be more specific. I threw a greatful glance at her and charged at him.

He never stood a chance.

My brawn against his, well, nothing? Pfft!

I had him ripped up in 2 seconds flat.

Jasper threw me the lighter. I did what had to be done and turned to check on Rosalie.

* * *

Rosalie's POV 

Leaning against the tree, I watched everyone defeat the Baylone clan one at a time.

I knew they wouldn't stand a chance against them. But still...

Why would they risk their lives for a mere human girl?

One that stepped into our lives and ruined our happiness? We were doing just fine without her!!!

I watched as Edward and Sophia traded opponents and defeated them.

I also watch as Derek tackled his opponent and burned him. I looked at Jasper, as he slit Daniel's neck. I laughed in my head, Daniel's morphing never stood a chance against Jasper's power, without even trying Jasper could make him feel humiliation, not just any humiliation, one that could cut into any man's heart and strip away his confidence. Enough to cut him off from channeling his powers.

But when my gaze turned to Emmett, I froze...

He was loosing.

Despite his strength, he couldn't go against two of them, especially since both had strong of powers!One part of me told myself, _No Rosalie,it was his mistake for helping a human, he should learn his lesson for disagreeing with me!!!_

Then one part of me thought, _But what if he learns his lesson too well?_

That thought hit me like one, no ten bowling balls in the stomach, ouch.

I snapped out my thoughts just to see Evan throw Emmett onto a boulder and Andrea start a tornado toward him he was going to be ripped to shreds.

When I saw that, I snapped; _That's it! No one but **me** gets of beat up my husband!_ I ran as faster than I ever had before and grabbed the witch that was going to kill him by the hair and threw her back into the nearest tree, "Don't you dare hurt my husband you bitch!" I screamed at her. Everyone in my coven look at me, surprised, funny, I felt the same way.

"You'll pay for that!" she growled getting up from a pile of splinters and branches.

"Bring it on." I put on my evillest smile, it was payback time.

She ran toward me, building up some wind in her hand, getting ready to release it.

But before she could release it, I had my hand clutched around her throat, the way Edward had done to me, except 100 times tighter, I pierced her eyes with my gaze and smiled, "Consider this an extreme makeover you bitch!" I threw all the way across the meadow. Before she could land I grabbed her and started ripping her apart, face first, as if to let out my stored anger from ever since Bella had arrived in Forks.

Ahhh, that felt so much better.

I turned to see Emmett a few feet way walking to me he reached out and hugged me, "Thanks Rose."

I smiled up at him, trying to smother him, "You can thank me later at home."

He returned the grin and then froze. I looked at him confused, he then whispered one word, "Bella."

We both turned and looked at the human that had witnessed the whole fight--

We had broken the Voultri's law.

"At least now we don't have to worry about Carlisle grounding us," Derek chuckled weakly.

He was right, because we were dead anyway.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! It took me a while to brain storm... I'll try to update ASAP. 


	17. Vampire

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Bella are you alright?" Alice cried as she looked over me.

"V-vampire," I whispered.

Immediately, Alice's face darkened. "Oh, you..."

She didn't finished, instead she turned to the others, who were introducing each other from what I gathered, and said in the loudest, clearest voice she could produce, "I'm sorry but we're going to ask you to leave this ground." she then whispered to Edward, "Calm down, Carlisle would want us to avoid a fight with their kind!" I watched as Edward's eyes flickered to me for a split second, then turned back when one of them said, "We can here you from all the way over here bitch!!"

Alice ignored that comment, she just turned to look at me, while the others continued to yell at each other.

"A-are you one of them?" I squeaked.

She looked at me hard, and then nodded, I froze, would she try to bite me to? Are they fighting over who gets to drink my blood? But then again wouldn't Alice already have bite me if she did want to? I opened my mouth to speak, then I heard:

"Laugh all you want vegans, you're going to die anyway," in flash, they were all in a crouch, like a tiger about to pounce on its prey, so what do you think they did? They pounced too. Each of them were fighting one against one. except Emmett, he was fighting against two, and Rosalie, who was standing against a tree looking bored. Edward was fighting the one who attacked me, his face looking like he wanted to kill her, bring her back, then kill her again, not a pretty look I'll tell you that much.

"Bella,"Alice looked at me fear in her eyes, "Yes, we are vampires and the first thing you have to know is that not all of us drink from humans."

I looked at her, "I...don't...understand." I said very slowly.

She sighed, "Bella, we are different from others, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Sophia, Derek, Edward and I, we take blood from animals, not from humans," she paused, "You can tell by our eyes, us 'vegetarians' have topaz eyes, if you've noticed and the others that drink from humans have red eyes."

I nodded, signaling her to continue, my mind was half believing her and the other was thinking that I was in a dream.

"The one that we saved you from was about to kill you and we can't let that happen. You see, us Cullens have established a permanent settlement here and hunt along the Olympic Range here, up and down the Costal Ranges occasionally, so no human-drinkers can hunt there. We formed a treaty with others..." she paused, "Not human nor vampire, that in order to stay here we can't bite any humans and if we did break that treaty, which they almost did, we would start--" she drew in a shaky breath.

"A war," Sophia said coming up behind Alice, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Bella we are breaking the rule letting you see this, and I believe before I came here Edward may have done something that suspected us to be something else, am I right?" She looked at me intently.

"Yes," I whispered, "Edward saved me from dying."

She nodded, "If someone were to find out, we would probably be killed." That got my attention, I looked at her, pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers, were they going to kill me to save their lives?

"Bella, we wouldn't want to hurt you," a voice came from behind her, one that I had longed to hear for while, Edward.

"E-edward what's going on? Are you really vampires?"

His faced hardened as he looked at Alice, she nodded, he turned back to me, "Bella we are vampires, but we don't drink from humans--"

"Yes Alice already told me that," I said impatiently, "But how?"

"A story for later," said Derek who had suddenly appeared behind Sophia, "But for now, we have to get you out of here."

We all turned to Rosalie and Emmett, their eyes wide, looking at me, Edward looked at them hard then froze it took about a second before all them figured out that Rosalie and Emmett had figured out. Derek then chuckled weakly, "At least we don't have to worry about Carlisle grounding us."

Everyone looked at Edward, he said calmly, "I'll take Bella back to her home, the rest of you will go back to the cars and drive home, tell Carlisle and Esme about...what we've done."

They nodded, I looked at Edward, then when I turned my head to look at the others, they were gone.

Then I was "flying" again, when the world was standing still again I noticed Edward had slung me on his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes and started running, I noticed, not Lance Armstrong fast, faster, maybe even faster than Superman, all I could see was a blur of brown and green, then... it stopped and I was at the front door of my house. I turned to thank Edward and he was gone.

"Bella? Is that you?" called Charlie in the house, I took a deep breath and entered the house, trying to come up with an excuse for being late.

"Hey dad, I'm home," I said weakly.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, I hope that the next chapter will be even better!!! 

Keep reviewing!!


	18. Lecture

Edward's POV

After I dropped Bella off at her house, I ran.

I didn't know what to do, what to explain to her, fearing that she would hate me, or worse, fear me.

When I finally reached our house I opened the door, this time, there two angered faces and the rest... ashamed.

"Edward, I am very disappointed in you," said Carlisle firmly, you could tell his voice was on the edge of shouting, but somehow he managed to keep calm, as usual.

"Edward, we warned you not to expose us!" cried Esme.

"Did the others get their share of lecture?" I said pointedly jerking my head to the other vampires in the room, they nodded, their faces still crossed with fear and shame. "They did Edward," said Carlisle, "Well the first part, now since we have all of you together, I want to discuss something with you."

I froze, we were moving again.

* * *

Alice's POV 

We had saved Bella!

We were celebrating driving back home in each of our cars.

That is until we came home.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the living room, we looked at them for a second to see that they did not share the same look of victory, in fact, they looked rather, angry.

"What were those noises that Esme heard in the forest?" Carlisle said, looking calm, but you could still tell that he was angry.

"W-we, well, we, you see we kinda..." I stuttered, they both looked so scary, had they been practicing those faces in the mirror?

"Kind of what?" asked Esme, looking angrier than I had ever seen her before.

"We had to save her!!!!!" cried Sophia out of the blue, they looked surprised for a split second, then their serious faces were back again, "Bella was going to die!!! The Baylone Clan was after her!!!"

"Continue." was Carlisle's only response.

"I saw a vision, Bella was going to be bitten by one of them, and that would be breaking the treaty so we went to go and save her and..." I couldn't continue.

"And so we battled them," Emmett suddenly looked triumphant again, "And beat the vampire right out of them!" He looked at them for a smile and when they didn't even move he shrank back into an ashamed face.

"Carlisle, please understand, we had to, if we had let them bite Bella, we would be starting a war with the Quilettes," Derek said trying to keep eye contact with them, but failed, apparently, this wasn't a staring contest that he was going to win.

I noticed neither Jasper nor Rosalie said anything, Jasper was practically cowering in the corner because of the anger he felt from Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie looked smug, as if regretting that she had ever intervined.

"Plus," Sophia mumbled, "I think Edward has finally found someone."

Something flickered across their face, they exchanged glances and then looked at Sophia in surprise, as did the rest of us, we knew that he cared for her but that??????

"What!?! Is that true?" Rosalie suddenly screeched, "How could he? How could he fall for a human?" She had jealousy in her eyes, Edward had rejected her long ago, the very thought that Bella had appealed to him rather than her, angered her.

"Cool it Rosalie, you found Emmett didn't you?" I retorted, Emmett put an arm over her to comfort her, "Edward deserves to be happy." I turned to Carlisle and Esme, their eyes softened a bit, but just a bit.

"That doesn't change a bit about what you have done." Esme said.

"You'll all be grounded, you will go to school, you'll hunt, then you'll come straight home, no shopping, no playing with cars, no games nothing," Carlisle said firmly.

"What!?!" all of us screamed at once.

"That is final," confirmed Esme.

"But--" I started to say, then we heard Edward coming up with the drive way. Carlisle and Esme turned away from us looking towards the door, where Edward would be coming in through.

It was his turn.

"Edward, I am very disappointed in you," said Carlisle firmly, you could tell that he was even more angry with Edward than us.

"Edward, we warned you not to expose us!" cried Esme.

"Did the others get their share of lecture?" Ihe said pointedly jerking my head to the other vampires in the room, they nodded, all we could do was stare at the floor with shame.

"They did Edward," said Carlisle, "Well the first part, now since we have all of you together, I want to discuss something with you."

I saw Edward freeze, then I got a premonition:

_Bella is walking down an alley._

_There are five guys advancing on her, they have sick grins on their faces._

_They were going to rape her._

I looked at Edward suddenly, he had just read my mind, the look of horror on his face was frightening itself. We both nodded.

"Carlisle wait," I suddenly spoke out, everyone turned to me, "As long as we ignore Bella from now and Sophia erases her memory it will be okay right?"

* * *

Sophia's POV 

"That's alright, I guess." said Carlisle after after a moment.

They all looked at me, their faces blank, my head snapped up to look at Edward, should I tell them that I couldn't use my power on her? **(Yes, they still didn't tell the others yet.)**

I sent him my thought, he shook his head, I secretly smiled in my head, he wanted to have a chance with Bella, that's love for you. I took a deep breathe and turned to the others, "Okay, I will."

They nodded and started to get up, but before, they could take one step, Carlisle said, "By the way, you're all still grounded."

* * *

Okay, I know this one's short, but they next one, I promise you will be longer!!! 


	19. Saved Again

I finally own Twilight!!! Mwuahahaha!!!! Bow down to me!!!

Ha!

JK

I bet u all knew that! Some dialogue and other things still belong to the lucky Stephanie Meyer!!!!

* * *

Edward's POV

The day dragged on, each class was slow and boring, and during each of those periods, all I could think about was Alice's premonition.

Bella was going too raped.

I couldn't get that through my head, she was going to be a victim of the sickest crime ever created by mankind. I nearly unleashed growled at that, I was thinking about it so much that suddenly hearing Jessica Stanley's thoughts surprised me, _Oh my gosh, I totally need to find the perfect dress tonight!!!_

I rolled my eyes, Ms. Shallow was at it again, but then I nearly tripped (he was walking to lunch) when I heard her next thought; _Port Angeles__ is going to have so many gorgeous dresses!! Bella and Angela better not slow me down!!!!_

Five words gained control over my head: **Bella was going with them**.

I barely noticed my family waving to me, and numbly sat down. The others looked at me questioningly; I managed to say, "Alice, Sophia I need to see you know." They exchanged glances, then shrugged and got up with me and walked to the lawn in the back of the school.

Before they could get out of view I said, "Bella is going to Port Angeles tonight," Alice froze, Sophia had a confused look, so I clarified it for her," Alice had a vision that Bella is going to be raped." Immediately Sophia's faces darkened, her past had contained being sexually harassed, so I knew I had hit a soft spot for her.

"What do we have to do?" she said in a slightly strained voice.

"Well duh, we have to go and save her!" I nearly yelled at her, wasn't it obvious???

"But we'll expose ourselves," Alice retorted, although she was having doubts about her decision "After all we--"

She was cut off by our ashamed faces, she automatically figured it out, "You didn't," she suddenly had an angry voice, "You better hope that Carlisle doesn't find out, he'll ground you for an eternity."

I snorted, "He wouldn't, and after all, we saved a human's life, like he said, compassion." She rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention, Edward's lov--" Sophia was cut off by my glare at her, so she did tell everyone.

"Sophia," trying not to pounce on her, "You told everyone, including Carlisle and Esme didn't you?" she looked at me innocently with her 'Bambi eyes' and said very softly, "Maybe."

I nearly growled at her, "Great, now Emmett, Jasper and Derek will tease me to no end."

"They won't, at least Derek, won't, I took care of that," she smiled evilly, "A little persuasion never hurt."

Alice looked at her confused, "You erased his memory?"

She grinned evilly she shook her head, "Nope, just use your imagination..."

I ignored her, "I'll still tell him about his Wii."

Her face became serious again and she immediately changed the subject, "What do we do about Bella?"

"I'm going to save her." I said confidently.

"I'll go with you," Sophia said, she sounded like she had made that decision minutes ago and I didn't argue, I knew that this was a way that Sophia dealt with her past.

"Fine," Alice huffed, "I'll cover for you guys, but be careful you two, the others are bound to be suspicious." before we could respond, the bell rang. We nodded at each other and headed to class.

I entered biology, still ignoring Bella, I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Derek's POV 

I watched as Sophia and Alice as they exited the cafeteria with Edward, curiosity consumed the rest of us.

"What do think that was about?" Jasper said, still not taking their eyes off of them, "Edward felt a lot of fear, and I mean a lot."

"Do you think he was hiding something from us?" Rosalie sniffed; her hand was placed on Emmett's thigh.

"Probably, maybe their talking about school stuff." Emmett said as he reached to squeeze Rosalie's hand assuringly.

"I don't know," I had doubt in my voice; I remembered how Sophia had acted a little suspicious last night after our little lecture with Carlisle and Esme.

But we all forgot about it when the bell rang for fifth period I gathered my stuff, getting ready for the torture of giggling, gossiping girls during PE.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I was driving about 120mph to Port Angeles, with Sophia in shot-gun, each of us were tense and planning how we were going to save Bella and keep Carlisle from knowing, talk about 'mission impossible'.

Right after we dropped the family off at home, we immediately hopped into the Volvo and sped off to Port Angeles, to get some 'books'.

"Edward we still have time you know," Sophia said looking at me through the corners of her eyes, you could tell she was just as nervous as I was.

I grit my teeth, how could she ask me to slow down? The person that I care about the most was going to be molested!!! "I...Don't...Care!" I said, emphasizing every word and with the word 'care' I accelerated. We made it there in record time, I then started to drive around the block digging into people's thoughts to see if they knew anything about Bella or even seen her.

Instead I got;

_Oh my god!!! Such gorgeous people!!_

_I wonder if they're together._

_Ooohh! He's got a girlfriend!_

_Damn! There's a guy in the car._

_Hot!!!_

Over and over again I kept getting the same thoughts, making no progress, we were really getting impatient, until...

_Oooh!! Check out that one!!! I can't wait to get in those pants!! Petite girls always had me..._

Right after that thought, I saw Bella's face and the alley she was walking in.

_Alright boys! We'll corner her on south!_

I let out a loud growl, there was the sick scum, Sophia looked at me with a knowing glance, "Got her?"

I nodded and drove to the alley; we pulled up at the entrance and looked and then saw the only person that could make my unbeating heart do flips.

Bella.

They were advancing on her, I let out a growl and in one fluid motion, I yanked off my seat belt, ran behind one and automatically threw him back into the wall.

"What the--?" the leader yelled, _Where did he come from!?!_ I turned to him cold and determined and with one punch he crumpled. Sophia put both of her arms out to stop the other two, who were running away from me, they ran into her arms. She grabbed a part of their shirts, lifting them both up in the air, _Ewww flannel, don't they have any taste?_

I rolled my eyes, she was starting to sound like Rosalie.

She smirked at them, "Going somewhere?" and knocked their heads together, they immediately got knocked out.

We turned to look at Bella, she had the same expression from when she had seen us fight against the Baylone clan. For a while we just stared at each other, until Sophia broke the silence, "Bella would you like us to drive you home? Or maybe come visit us?" I shot her a look of confusion, how was that going to help us? She met my look, W_e need to explain to her about us, if we're going to keep her in our lives, maybe Carlisle will change his mind._

Bella then looked at Sophia confused, but nodded.

So the next thing we know, we're driving back to our house, after Sophia called Jessica and Bella's dad, somehow managing to convince him that Bella was going to have a sleepover with Alice and her, with me driving, and Sophia with Bella in the back trying to explain about us,

Yeah... life's complicated.

* * *

Bella's POV 

They saved my life again.

He and Sophia had saved me from getting raped, or worse.

We then somehow managed to convince Jessica and my dad that I was going to sleep over at the Cullen's house. He sounded suspicious at first but with Sophia's smooth talking and some reassurance that there would be guardians there, he gave in.

"Bella, do you remember what we did on Wednesday?" Sophia suddenly asked me out of the blue.

I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded, so that wasn't a dream!

She took a deep breathe and said, "I'm sorry we kind of dropped you off at your house without an explanation, and thank you for not telling anyone."

I was silent.

"After we saved you, Carlisle and Esme were furious, we've never seen them so mad. They told me to erase your memory so that you wouldn't remember a thing."

This alerted me, "S-so is that what you're doing here? Y-you're going to erase my memory?"

She smiled sadly at me, "I would have by know, you know, but it seems that, my powers don't work on you, and not just mine," she looked at Edward who had not looked back at us once, although we saw him squeezing the steering wheel tighter.

"We'll take you home with us, hopefully Carlisle and Esme don't explode when they find out, but we'll explain the rest when we get there, any questions?"

I had a million questions, how do they have powers? Are they fast? How did they know that I was in Port Angeles? But I had get to the basics first, "Are you like the vampires in Buffy or Dracula? Do you turn into a bat?" I blurtted out, of all the questions to start out with.

She looked at me with disbelievingly and shook her head.

"Turn into a bat?"

You could tell she was trying not to laugh, "Sorry, no."

"Can't enter into someone's house without permission?"

"No," she laughed, it sounded like she was singing, "Actually Edward has--"

"A-hem." Edward said curtly, still facing the road.

"Burn by a cross, holy-water, garlic?" I continued.

"Huh, the Hollywood version doesn't get much right," she snorted.

"Sleep in coffins?"

"No, we actually don't sleep."

"Really?" I looked at her, surprised.

She laughed again, "You don't seem too scared."

I shrugged, "I guess it all makes sense to me."

Edward accelerated more, causing me to turn and look at the speed moniter (or whatever its called) that's when I realized we were going 105 mph!!!!

"Oh my god! Slow down!"

Edward finally turned and looked at me, confused, and yet he was driving, "What?"

"And another thing Bella, we have a need for speed," Sophia chuckled, "Don't pay any attention, do you have anything else you want to throw at us?"

I turned to look at her, "No, not really," even though I had a whole mountain worth of questions left.

"Good, because we're here," Edward said promptly. We were driving so fast that I didn't even notice that we had arrived. When I looked outside the window I gasped.

It was beautiful.

It was a Victorian style house, a light red, with white frames for the windows, and a green roof. It was so old fashioned, yet graceful and gorgeous in its own way. **(See picture in profile)**

"Welcome to our home Bella!" Alice cried happily from the front porch, the rest of the family was behind her and had a sullen expression, they were mainly looking at Sophia and Edward, I turned to look at them, both of them had blank faces as they steered me to their front porch.

A gorgeous lady, looking about 24 or 25 welcomed me after Alice, "How nice for you to visit dear, welcome to our home," she smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes, her topaz eyes were full of worry and anxiousness, "I am Carlisle's wife, Esme." She was gorgeous and had a silent movie-star era about her, it was like meeting Snow White-- in person.

I said timidly, "Thank you ma'm I'm glad to be here."

"Bella, glad to see you healthy," Carlisle said promptly, he too had eyes full of worry.

"Thank you Carlisle for helping me in that, accident."

"No problem." he said, his gaze returned to Edward who was behind me.

A little breeze blew and I involuntarily shivered.

"Oh! You must be freezing, let's go inside," Esme suddenly exclaimed, Edward pushed me along, while the others gloomily filed into the house.

I entered their house and nearly tripped, it was more beautiful inside than outside!!!

It was less predictable, than the exterior, very bright, very open, and very large. This must have orginally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been aentirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominted the west side ot the room, The walls, the high-beamed ceiling. the wooden floors, furniture and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Yet, the whole room was tied together, matching, very pleasant, not at all I expected a vampire's home to be.

They steered me to a couch were I slowly sat down, the rest positioned themselves so they were a half-circle around me, it felt a little awkward with the silence until Sophia spoke up, "I didn't erase Bella's memory."

"Ha! We can see that!" scoffed Rosalie, who was glaring at me, it felt like a thousand sharp daggers piercing my gaze, I wondered if I did anything to upset her.

"Edward, Sophia," Carlisle said in an even tone, "I am disappointed in you, you have disobeyed my orders."

They looked down at the floor, in shame, "Bella would have been killed if we haven't saved her." Sophia whispered, barely audible to my human ears.

"She should have died and be out of our life!" hissed Rosalie. Edward's face suddenly changed to anger, he hissed back. They were both fuming at each other until they somehow relaxed, something told me Jasper had something to do with it because both of them looked at him right after.

"Bella, you know that we are vampires, that our diet is... different from others, is that all you know?" Carlisle asked.

"I know that you can't step into the sun, you can't sleep, you run really fast and you drive like maniacs," I added to lighten up the mood.

Emmett let a laugh escape from his lips, Rosalie turned to glare at him and immediately his face became stone again.

"Sophia? Why didn't you erase her memory?" Esme asked.

Sophia looked a little embarrassed and said, "I can't."

Everyone looked at her, their faces showed confusion, mine including. She took a deep breathe and continued, "It's just like Edward, I can't make her forget or do anything for that matter."

Derek turned to look at me, "Are you mentally challenged?" he asked me, his eyes innocent, with no hint of mockery, Sophia slapped him on the back on the head, "Hey! I was just asking."

All of them turned to Carlisle for an answer to my 'condition', he finally said, "Bella can stay in Sophia's room tonight, Derek will bunk with Jasper, while Alice stays with Sophia and her, clarify things with Bella, if she is to know, she needs details." he started to get up, as did Esme, "The rest of you keep your distance."

"But--" I started to say then I heard a hiss behind me, "Enjoy it while you can human!" I turned but all I saw was Rosalie walking pointedly away, Emmett rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up by Alice, who had very hard arms by the way, a blur of colors and then was being dropped on a bed. "I have to go get something," said Alice before leaving the room, "Take care of her Sophia."

I took that moment to look around. It was a beautiful room, modern furniture, thebed, dresser and all, but what was captivating was the pictures that were hung around the room, they were nature's different wonders, as if it were taken by professional photographer, but when I got up came closer for a better look, I could see each pictures were done by oil pastel, water colors, oil paintings or different types of tools used to create artworks.

"When you're almost 85-years-old, you get bored," Sophia shrugged as she sat down next to me. I just then noticed two mahogany doors on the north side of the room, with squares of glass to see through on the other side, it was an office filled with at least one million books, Sophia smiled at my expression, "Derek's, he and Jasper have about the same amount, right Alice?"

I whipped around to see Alice had returned, she smiled and nodded, "Always a competition those two," she said.

"So Bella, what do you want to know about us?" Alice said conversationally. I looked at her, at first it seemed like a had a thousand questions, but know none came to mind, it was all like a fairy tale, a dream, a never ending dream.

Finally one came to mind, "H-how did you become one of..." I didn't have to answer, they understood.

"Well, we have one other thing besides our looks, smell and charm, to capture our prey," Sophia finally started, "We are very venomous, like a snake and once we bite our prey we inject a poinson and they are immediately immobilized not able to get away, we usually finish them off then, but..."

"Carlisle has a theory," Alice continued, "He tested it on Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, it seems that if we leave some blood and venom in there, it starts to... spread, changing our body, mind and other things until the transformation is complete, but its painful."

"Yes," said Sophia drawing in a shaky breath, "to most vampires, their transformation is the human memory that they remember most clearly, the torturous three days."

"Okay," I said, it made sense, surprisingly, "How did you guys get bitten? I mean, all of you?"

They looked at each other for a second then Alice took a deep breathe and said, "Okay, I'll tell you..."

* * *

Okay, What do you think? Long right? It took quite a while, so many drafts...

I'll try to make the other one long too!!!

Keep rating!


	20. Stories

Hoping this one will be long enough too!

I'm only writing it for you everyone!!

Pleeze comment!!!!

* * *

_"Well, we have one other thing besides our looks, smell and charm, to capture our prey," Sophia finally started, "We are very venemous, like a snake and once we bite our prey, they are immediately immobilized, but..."_

_"Carlisle has a theory," Alice continued, "He tested it on Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, it seems that if we leave some blood and venom in there, it starts to... spread, changing our body, mind and other things until the transformation is complete, but its painful."_

_"Yes," said Sophia drawing in a shaky breathe," to most vampires, their transformation is the human memory that they remember, a torterous three days."_

_"Okay," I said, it made sense, surprisingly, "How did you guys get bitten? I mean, all of you?"_

_They looked at each other for a second then Alice took a deep breathe and said, "Okay, I'll tell you..."_

* * *

Bella's POV 

Alice said, "I was...in a mental asylum."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that, "W-why?"

"I still had my visions when I was human and doctors written me off as... insane, despite all that, I was lucky, if I was born a little earlier in the time, then I would have been burned at the stake," she said solemly.

"But who bit you?"

Her face darkened, "I...don't...know."

Huh?

"What do you mean?"

She looked a little sad, "The person, I mean, vampire who changed me just left me there...Just on the forest outside the mental asylum, a few hours later I got a premontion about Jasper... that's a story he'll tell you about. That's about it, I had only found out about my human life from files and other things Carlisle looked up" she chocked a little, "Excuse me," she got up and left the room.

I turned to Sophia, she looked deep in thought, as if thinking about what to say, then she took a deep breathe and started, "I was born in 1906, Derek and I were childhood friends, he was just a year older than me, we dealt with everything together, high school, enemies, crushes, we didn't know that we really liked each other for quite some time, although we, I mean, I always felt a pang of jealousy when some girl flirted with him."

She smiled at me sheepishly and continued, "Yes, we were pretty shallow, then..." her faced darkened, "We were walking to the ice cream shoppe, I just had to have vanilla for my sixteenth birthday," she laughed a hard dry laugh, "We were a few blocks away from the General Store, when we passed the alley, it was an alley that we walked by in broad daylight everyday for the past sixteen years...

"But we didn't notice six guys walking toward us at the mouth of the alley and..." she looked so sad, as if she wanted to cry, good thing too because, I could feel tears gathering up, "They grabbed me and rapped me," she drew in another shaky breath, "Derek was trying to fight them off and was beaten to death by the other five, their leader or one of them rapped me, then stabbed me, three times, here," she pointed to her solar plex, "Here," she pointed to her abdomen, "And here," she then pointed to her heart, then looked at me sadly, "Even a small town in Ohio isn't safe."

One tear slid down my cheek, she laughed and wiped it away with one finger, "Two vampires, mates, I believe were hunting and smelt my blood, and when they saw us, dying they drank, and drank, when they were about to drink the last pint or two, they were spotted," I looked at her with curiousity, who? She smiled, "They were spotted by Emmett of all people, he was hunting for bears along the mountains near by and went to the town to investigate a smell he had caught a whiff of, or that's what he told me," she leaned over to me and said, "But between you and me, I think he was trying to get rid his flanel shirt that Rosalie caught him wearing." I smiled back.

" Holding his breath, he took us back here where Carlisle confirmed it was happening, we were getting transformed, it was a terrible, agonizing transformation, very painful," she shuddered, "I didn't think I was going to make it. After my transformation, Emmett tracked them down, Derek and I, we, uh, we got revenge I guess. Now that I think about it, our story is kinda like Rosalie's."

She stared off into space for a bit, then shook her head and smiled a reassuring smile, "Anyway, that's it, that's my story!"

"But you didn't tell me about the others!!! What about Rosalie's? Why is her story like yours?" I cried, just that one story had left me wanting more, what were the other stories????

She gave me a teasing smile, "For that you'll have to wait for everyone else to tell you on their own.." She got up and went into a door on the west side of the room and came out with a comfy looking pair of shorts and a tank-top, "Here, you can sleep in these, just use the bathroom to change," she gestured the door she had just went in, "If you don't like those clothes, just go to the door on your immediate left and choose something on the third shelf, fifth row, I, I mean, Alice had the designers alphabatized."

I looked at her, fifth row? How big could it be?

Even though I thought my clothes were perfectly fine, I entered the closet to take a peek ...I gasped, it was like a whole mall in here!!!!

Sophia and Alice came in behind me and laughed, "You should see Alice's closet, she's the one that shops for me and dresses me up like a barbie doll," Sophia looked at Alice frustratingly, "I guess she'll be playing with you for a bit now, come on Alice, let's give Bella a little privacy. Oh, and Bella, don't leave this room okay? Help yourself to TV or one of Derek's many books. Have fun..."

I turned around, but they were gone.

I sighed and started to change, yes, vampires were certainly unpredictable.

* * *

Sophia POV 

Alice and I left Bella in Derek's and my room, and went to see Carlisle in his office, we knocked on the mahogany double door entrance.

"Enter."

Alice opened the door to see Carlisle on his computer typing away, "Does she know just about everything?" was all he asked, we nodded.

"Except about everyone else's transformation and the Voulturi." replied Alice informingly.

"Good," still typing, we just stood there for five minutes listening to Carlisle type until he sighed, got up and walked toward us into the hallway, we followed.

"Make sure she stays in that room, we do not want to tempt anyone here."

"Understood." I said.

"Alice, did you tell Rosalie and Emmett to go hunt? I don't think that Bella would survive here if Rosalie was here too."

"Yes, she wasn't very happy, but she went, Emmett's going to try to calm her," we were all walking with serious faces in silence, when we reached the end of the hallway where Carlisle and Esme's room was, he turned to us, "Let Edward take her home tomorrow, I'm sure he'll want to give his own explaination." He slipped into the room were Esme was looking over plans to renovate this house. We too turned and walked into Jasper's and Alice's room.

Jasper and Derek were playing on some game, but they turned it off when we came in.

"So?" was all Derek asked.

"So, she's supposed to stay in that room, no one is allowed to see her, including Edward, but he can take her home tomorrow." as I finished, Jasper's face became confused, "What is it Jazz?" Alice asked gently.

"She feels so...confused, but not scared, how strange for a human," he smiled knowingly, "She reminds me of Sophia when she was transformed."

I smiled at him, "Well, she almost suffered the same fate as me," I suddenly realized that Derek wasn't sitting next to Jasper, before I could turn around he was hugging me from behind, "Let's take a walk," he said seductively.

"Okay," I said, we walked out of the room giving Alice and Jasper some alone time.

* * *

Derek's POV 

"Did you tell her about our story?" I asked, we were sitting on the ledge near a river looking at the moon.

"Mmmm. But I think she wants to hear you side too." Sophia sighed.

"Huh," I'd have to think about that, only Sophia, Carlisle and Edward, because he read my mind, knew about it, how I felt about the transformation.

"Rosalie didn't seem to pleased about Bella," I pointed out to change the subject.

"She's just jealous that Edward liked a human instead of gorgeous her!" she batted her eyelashes at the end.

I laughed, "But she found Emmett, isn't that enough?"

She was silent for a second, I knew she wasn't going to answer. Then, she turned to me, this time with a sweet smile, it was that smile she had at our wedding, the one I fell in love with and kissed me, soft and sweet, I kissed her back, before I could deepen it, she pulled away, knowing that that drove me crazy and whispered a quote from a movie in my ear seductively, "Will you love me in the morning?"

At that moment I forgot about everything and leaned down to kissed her again, then whispered against her lips, "Forever and ever baby."

We stayed there until sunrise, where I finally made my decision, "Okay, I'll tell Bella."

Sophia then gave me a squeeze, and a quick kiss, then stood up "Come on, we have to get back." At that moment I knew, from the beginning she had been trying to persuade me.

"Wait," I whined and pulled her down again, and whispered into her ear, "Tonight you'll have to pay me back for the Wii."

* * *

Alice's POV 

We watched in silence as Edward as he drove off in his Volvo, with Bella in shot-gun.

After looking at the empty road for a few minutes, we eventually walked slowly back into the house. I sat down on the couch, replaying the events that happened ever since Bella came into our lives... chaos.

Then I got a vision:

_Edward's back and we hear a knock on the door, which confused us, we weren't expecting anyone, was it Tanya and the others?_

_Carlisle opened the door to reveal..._

_Two pairs of dark red eyes, glaring back at us with annoyance-- _

_Felix and Demetri._

Uh-oh.

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! 

Not as long, but pleez comment! Okay, I'm not going to update until I get 15 comments!! And not just some random junk either! I know that seems a little bossy but PPPLLLEEEAAAZZZEEEE!!!

ThaNx

cReaTiveMinD111


	21. Safety

Some people will kill me for this chapter, if you already know what is going to happen.

Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters in this chapter (except for Sophia and Derek).

* * *

Edward's POV 

It was time.

Time to move.

The Voultri would find out and kill her and I couldn't risk that.

"Bella, could we talk after school?" I approached her, trying to keep my face stone.

She blushed that lovely shade of scarlet again, and stuttered, "S-sure."

I turned on one heal and stalked off to my class, fighting to keep my composure.

* * *

Bella's POV 

Edward wants to talk to me!!!

The day couldn't go any slower, I realized none of the Cullens were at school, but brushed it off, maybe they were hunting or something, although Edward was here, he wasn't in the cafeteria for lunch so I sat with Jessica and her giggling posse. Edward was in Biology, thankfully I didn't know how long I could have lasted without seeing him or breathing his scent but he didn't say a word, that struck me as odd, maybe he had some family issues or something. Despite his behavior today, I practically sprinted to my car, (almost crashing into a pole) and there was Edward leaning against it, his face solemn.

"Hi Edward," I said breathless, he held his hand out for the keys, still not saying anything...

I'm to busy wondering about his behavior to pay attention to the road going by because next thing I know we're walking deep into the forest near my home, I'm tripping along, he's silent and staring straight ahead. I'm to occupied staring at his back and breathing in his heavenly scent, to realize he had stopped, so I crashed into him, he doesn't even turn.

"Edward? Is there something wrong?" I squeak, then I realize that we were at the meadow, the one where I almost died. He leads me out to the center of it and finally turns to me; "Bella," he said, his tone empty, "We're leaving."

Then there's silence, because I couldn't seem to find my lips anymore.

* * *

Edward POV 

I brought her home and set her on the door step, I sighed a relief when I saw Charlie's police cruiser, I at least wouldn't have to tend to her, it took everything in me to not apologize to her right then and there. I ran after ringing the doorbell for her, I doubt she could have found her keys at the state she was in, Charlie would think that she forgot them or something.

I barely held onto my silent figure...I was falling apart.

It didn't matter anyway right?

I was about to turn around and run back to her, that is until the better side of me kept me from doing so.

She was better off without me anyway! Around me she's always in danger, first the car accident, then the Baylone Clan, now Felix and Demetri were coming for her, hopefully not if they can't find us. If me or Sophia weren't able to use my powers on her, maybe Demetri wouldn't be able to track her either. Alice, Sophia, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, even Jasper were upset (Rosalie was partying), but they would get over it--

Eventually.

I watched through her window, as Charlie cared for her, not knowing what had happened, all Bella was saying was, "He's gone. He's gone." Offering no explanation about what I had done to her, her face empty as if she had died. Luckily Charlie didn't know what damaged I had done, or else he would have come for me...with his gun.

Pretty soon I couldn't watch anymore without risking bursting through the window and begging for her forgiveness, but my feelings didn't matter, only her safety did, the rest was irrelevant. So I jumped down the 10 foot tree and made my way to Alaska where the rest of my family waited, all of them (except Rosalie, who had patted me on the back after I announced my decision), waiting to scold me about the terrible deed I had done;

"Edward! How could you!" Alice would say.

I had shattered an angel's heart.

I cringed at the thought, speeding up some more **(a/n: He was running)**, but when I reached just outside the city limits I turned and looked at the _"Thank you for visiting Forks!"_ sign. A single drop of water slid down my face-- it was starting to rain.

My hands formed lethal fists as I punched the sign leaving a huge dent in it, my teeth audibly came together as I turned and continued my journey to Alaska.

Good-bye Forks and--

_Arrivederci_...my angel.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

Ha! Did you really think I would end it??? 

Okay yeah, I ended it, the sequel: _Arrivederci _will be out soon, with Sophia and Derek in there, so don't worry.

Comment Pleeze!!!

In case you haven't figured it out, a_rrivederci_ is Latin for goodbye or "we will meet again" --which is what I will use for my next story.

In addition to the sequel, I also have started a new story, "Serendipity" please read that one too!!!

I guess that's all that is to say until the next story, so...

_Arrivederci_ my dear readers (for know)

creativemind111


End file.
